Nightmare
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Nightmare is a Anti-Infantry Tank / Heavy Special Forces Vehicle. *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Cluster Bomb / Missile Cloud ***Damage Type : Area of Effect ( AoE ) ***Damage Per Round : 3,775 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 4 ***Fire Rate : 2 / second ***Reload : 0.5 seconds ***Splash Area : 80 **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Strong against Sustain **Weak against Burst Damage **Neutral against AoE Damage Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Nightmare restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Nightmare received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Nightmare received a reduction in Capacity Cost in the Game Update of Sep 18, 2015. *The Nightmare gained the ability to be Promoted in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Nightmare was introduced via a Tier Prize during the Operation: Nightmare ( Aug 20, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Nightmare is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **Each unlocked Nightmare is upgraded separately. **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***3% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *The Nightmare is a Semi-Unique Unit which has an Initial Production Limit of 1 but allows for additional Limit Increases. *The Nightmare penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *The Nightmare is resistant to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. **Reduces the Shock duration by approximately 70% ( ). *The Nightmare is resistant to the Land Mines ( ). **Reduces damage from all Land Mines by 60% ( ). *The Nightmare's projectiles CANNOT be targeted by enemy units. *The Nightmare can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. **The Nightmare receives a 20% Bonus to Range vs these Units. *The Nightmare CANNOT target or fire upon Missile launched from the Missile Silo. *The Nightmare has the ability to Shoot on the Move. *The Nightmare is a Indirect Fire Weapon which does not require a Line of Sight path to its target. *The Nightmare gets a 5% reduction in Repair Time when Promoted ( ). **Resulting in a 7 minute reduction in Repair Time to 2h 17m. Trivia *The Nightmare at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 2,130 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Nightmare sustains damage requiring ~ 23 minutes of repair time for every Shape Charge ( ) it detonates ( ). *The Nightmare, starting with 100% health, requires 6.25 Shape Charge ( ) to fully destroy it ( ). *The Nightmare is considered as a Special Forces Vehicle. *The Nightmare takes 218 Gold ( ) to produce if the Player choose to Coin its production in the War Factory. *The Nightmare takes 247 Gold ( ) to upgrade from 0 vXP to Max Rank. *The Nightmare is the second Unit with the ability to travel in Reverse. The Warhorse being the first. *The Nightmare is the 5th Unit with a rotating turret allowing it to shoot in a different direction that it is traveling. **The Hover Tank, Hellhound, Ronin & Warhorse were previously introduced with this ability. *The Nightmare was designed by the Corpus Rogue Faction. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 153 & 153.turret'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit to be awarded as a Tier Prize in the Tiered Bracket System '' - The Nightmare Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 08/12/15 ) - Operation: Nightmare - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 09/25/15 ) - Operation Nightfall Improvements!! - ( Official ) - Event Changes *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Nightmare in action animated.gif|Nightmare In Action Gallery Nightmare-EventDescription.png|Event Description Operation: Nightmare HighDensityPlating-TierA-Prize-Nightmare.png|Tier Completion Prize Tier A Operation: Nightmare SpecialEvent-TierPrize-Nightmare.png|Tier A Completion Prize Operation: Nightmare Nightmare-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Nightmare-Lv01-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats Nightmare-LargePic.png|Large Pic Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 14, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:VXP Heavy Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Tank Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z